


More shitposts that I wrote during school

by TheGayOne



Series: Lumity Things [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Lumity, its gay, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayOne/pseuds/TheGayOne
Summary: Willow is done with the gay shitAmity and Luz go on their first date.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	More shitposts that I wrote during school

Luz’s eyes widened, “oh my god Willow, I think I have a crush on Amity.” Willow rolled her eyes, “about time.”

Luz looked over at her, “huh?”

“Uh- nothing-“

Luz was suspicious, but she decided to brush it off, going back to what she was saying before, “It’s just- she’s so- I don’t know! She’s so cool, and pretty, and oh my god I’m gay- bi?? I DON’T KNOW!!”

Willow patted her shoulder, “geez you really fell fast.” Luz nodded, still panicking, “Oh my god what if she likes me back, CAN YOU IMAGINE WILLOW??”

“Yes. Vividly.”

~Flashback~

“WILLOW I LIKE LUZ LIKE, LIKE LIKE HER-“

“What?”

“So like, I was trying to sleep and she was just in my brain and I couldn’t stop thinking about her and she’s so cute and amazing- oh my god I’m gay-“

~End of Flashback~

“WILLOW WHAT IF SHE DOESN’T LIKE ME BACK- WHAT IF SHE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE! SHE WAS GONNA ASK SOMEONE ELSE OUT TO GROM! OH NO, I DON’T THINK SHE LIKES ME BACK!”

Willow sipped her tea quietly. This ought to be fun, she thought monotonously.

——————

Luz looked around for Amity. It was their first date and she was very nervous. She looked down and smoothed her shirt, fiddling absentmindedly with her jacket. Eda had gotten her all dressed up for this occasion. She had a dark green jacket with a faded, white Sailor Moon shirt under it. She had cuffed her jeans into capris and put on a dark red beanie for the bi effect. 

Maybe Amity just won’t show up, Luz thought to herself. Just then she heard her name being called from the left of her. She looked over and saw Amity walking towards her. She gulped, Amity was stunning. She had a short sleeve white shirt tucked into a light blue skirt.

Luz scratched the back of her head nervously, “h-hey.”

Amity smiled, “Hi.”

“So…uh…you ready to go?”

“Of course,” they started walking, “sorry I was late. It was a hassle to get my mother to let me go.”

As they walked on, their hands eventually slipped together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh you know what you be awesome? If you could follow my twitter @thegayone_29 👉👈 I'm just trying to start an art account thanks :D


End file.
